


Clouds Made of Fire

by Rubynye



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Oral Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<a href="http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/3278.html?thread=4796366#t4796366">Hank is going down on the cock that Raven feels like having sometimes...</a>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clouds Made of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> All Thanks To: [](http://sharpestscalpel.livejournal.com/profile)[**sharpestscalpel**](http://sharpestscalpel.livejournal.com/) for prompting this and [](http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/profile)[**xmen_firstkink**](http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/) for existing.  
>  _Disclaimer:_ This fanwork has been created for pleasure only and not for profit.  
>  Title from "The Origin of Love" by Hedwig and the Angry Inch.

The soft dense skin, the sharp musk, the heavy cylindrical weight on his tongue... Hank could get lost in this. Raven clutches his head between her long tapered fingers, moaning, "Baby, baby, that's it, baby," and he clutches her angled hips, nuzzling into wiry hair, sucking her cock as deeply as he can. The phrase is incongruous, the thought of _her_ cock makes his quantifying brain spin, but he can lose his useless confusion in the airless twitches each time his throat flutters around her cockhead, in the savory tang of precome, in the oceanic thunder of his blood and her voice floating above it, endless and warm and happy as she writhes under his mouth and thrusts up between his lips.

"Nnh, _Hank_ ," Raven growls, her voice pitching low, and he glances up through skewed glasses; she glows above him, golden hair tumbling over peachy pink shoulders, lips full and rosy red, her openmouthed smile shining. She looks like the summation of all his wet dreams, she always has, and the rearing memory of his own stupidity makes Hank wince; when she pulled off her dress he'd tried to compliment her and stammered out how _normal_ she looked.

Her eyes flashed electric topaz as she yanked her panties down, revealing _this_ ; she'd pointed at her rising cock and snarled at him, "Suck it," and he didn't know if he could. But then he did, and it's so good, filling his mouth like her pleasure fills his ears, bumping his throat like her moans reverberate inside his head. He curls his tongue behind her glans and hopes he's forgiven, moans himself as her fingers dent his ears and her balls bump his chin, just as much her as any female parts. Maybe that's what she's trying to tell him.

Maybe she just likes him on his knees. "Hank," she breathes urgently, "Hank, I'm gonna"; he tries to hold on, wants to taste her orgasm, but Raven's stronger, she pushes his head back as she cries out, painting his face with sticky white jets as he holds still for every one. "Oh honey," she gasps, half laughing, and Hank blinks and looks up through one glasses lens, the other one smeared opaque, slow drips running off his nose and down his cheek. He slides his tongue out to taste it, warm and bitter-salty on his lips, and Raven gasps above him, shuddering as she presses her eyes shut.

When she opens them again they glint gold in her rosy face, and she smiles at him, warm and sweet and so proud of him his heart swells more insistently than his aching cock. Maybe next time he'll ask for this again, or maybe he'll ask for her to be blue and taste all her textures.


End file.
